immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom
This page will inform you about the staff wielding alien from the planet Spiridon. Bio Full Name: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Unknown. (Presumed 35.) Occupation: Gym Instructor Personality: Honest, fun-loving, open minded, stubborn, powerful. Possessions: The Staff of Urabus , Blue Power Ring. Powers/Abilities: Skilled combatant, mind reading skills, strength, Electrokinesis. Story Capcom was born from unknown parents into an uknown family on a planet called Spiridon, which is located some 1000 light years from the center of the Universe. His childhood was very standard, Capcom was born and schooled in Ricaf for 6 years until he studied physics. After he graduated he had a job as a Blue Lantern for a month until he was fired for not arresting Mullac after a long and hard battle, instead leaving Mullac paralysed on Mars. Although he was able to steal back his Power Ring during an argument with the Chairman of The Blue Lantern Corps. After that, Capcom took a train from the I.R.S to Earth and met Bandai Namco in an argument. After arguing and fighting they made up over a beer in the local bar, that one night changed their lives forever. As the series progresses, Capcom's personal and social life improves to the extent of Capcom finding a girlfriend and a part-time job at the local gym. He has also had countless battles with Mullac, a dangerous outcast from the planet Rygell 4. Recent Years In recent years, Capcom has tried to settle down with his beloved girlfriend Sarah Bryant in ABC Tower. This has been interrupted many times by Mullac, Bison and Kazuya and their plans to destroy Arika, Bandai and Capcom along with their home. Capcom and Sarah have more than once considered having children but have never been able to go through with the idea out of concern for the kid's safety. Recently, ABC Tower has been attacked by Mullac and his forces of evil. In the attack, Sarah was injured along her waist and has suffered internal bleeding. However, when being checked on by Capcom he discovered something unusual... Martial Art Skill Over the years, Capcom has practised a variety of martial arts until he could do every move perfectly. He has mastered the following: Muay Thai, Capoeira, Jeet Kune Do, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo and Kung Fu. Other Skills Capcom has shown some other skills apart from fighting and weaponry. Capcom is an exeptional chef and dancer, scientific and mathematical genius and singer. Powers/Abilities Without the Staff, Capcom's power is limited. However, on Spiridon Capcom can control an element known as Spiritus (Spiridonian wind) and Incendium (Spiridonian fire). The wind is a pale green and the fire is jet black. Capcom also has an undetermined power of mind reading, it is unknown wether there is a limit to this ability. Capcom has read the mind of only one Rygellian in order to locate and destroy Mullac. Secret Power Capcom has a hidden power that has laid dormant for years. It has began to resurface in recent days and has accidentally drained the power from the bathroom in his bedroom at ABC Tower. The power he has is mainly electricity (including thunder and lightning) and can draw power from other sources like electric plugs and substations. Capcom has deduced that because he was able to use this power when he was young, the horror of his childhood (the destruction of his village) the trauma had effected his power. But his power is slowly returning... Trivia - He is from the Virtua Fighter universe and was inspired by Jacky Bryant, a character from that universe. - His character has been changed many times before the final decision to make him alien. Among these were Human Capcom, Prehistoric Capcom and Alien Capcom. - The Staff of Urabus, Capcom's weapon, gets it's name from reversing the car brand name Subaru. -Capcom's first job, Blue Lantern Corps, only lasted for two weeks before being fired. - Capcom's parents are only mentioned twice but seen only once. They are named Omicrex and Upsilon. - Being an alien, Capcom has some differences to humans. Some are listed here: *Capcom's body temperature is 19 degrees celsius. 10 degrees cooler than the normal Human body temperature (37 degrees celsius). *Capcom's body contains no beating heart, this is because his blood runs on what is known as a 'circular filter'. Meaning that the blood pumps itself around the body on it's own course without the aid of a heart.